


August Evenings

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. A small smile materialized on Stargirl's face as she pursued one villain by trees.





	August Evenings

I never created Stargirl.

A small smile materialized on Stargirl's face as she pursued one villain by trees. Stargirl remembered her stepfather extending curfew recently.

THE END


End file.
